Status Quo
by Nintendocat
Summary: After coming to Vegetasei to help increase trade, Bulma finds herself in an unusual situation surrounded by people that hate her simply because of her lower status. However Bulma finds that she's not the only one hurting from this long established hatred.
1. Status Quo

**UPDATE: **I originally posted this as a one shot but awhile back at the Bulma/Vegeta livejournal community we had a week-long challenge involving the seven deadly sins as prompts so I decided to give this one shot more of a backstory. I didn't post the rest of it on here but since people here seem to be enjoying it too I thought I might as well. It's already finished so don't worry, I'm not quitting "The Deal" to work on this other than minor editing.

Now about Vegeta, when I first posted this story I said _"Sorry if Vegeta seems a little OOC here but I think that even he has to get things off his chest every now and again."_ Now that I'm posting the rest of this I'll go further to say that Vegeta will definitely seem OOC because he wasn't the hardened, killing machine that had everything stolen from him in this. He's a prince and while he's still a fighter he's a little bit spoiled and unaware of the condition of those below him. So while this first chapter is in Bulma point of view, the rest of the story takes place in Vegeta's as we see him face and overcome roadblocks that he never expected to have.

That being said, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I do not own them nor do I claim to.

* * *

><p>Bulma never imagined that she'd be invited to a formal banquet during her stay on Vegetasei. After all, the main inhabitants of the planet, the Saiyans, were a proud warrior race that cared more for fighting than civility. But here she was, standing in the biggest ballroom she'd even seen, surrounded by people of several different races dressed in their idea of formal wear. From the fancy armor of the elite warriors to the universe's most glittering fabric swaddled royals from the farthest reaches of space, everywhere you looked it was the cream of the crop rubbing elbows and pretending to be interested in people other than themselves. Somehow Bulma doubted that talking about her scientific achievements would be well received by anyone here. These were the type of people to be appalled by the fact that they took the time to speak to you if you weren't a royal or an elite.<p>

'_Why am I here again? Oh yes. His majesty, King Vegeta, insisted that the genius responsible for increasing trade between planets be present at this showy affair. As if any of these people care how the work was done. They probably just assume that the things they want fall into their laps because they will it.' _

Bulma sighed as she looked at her reflection in one of the floor length windows lining the hall and tugged down her dress for about the hundredth time. She hadn't packed any formal wear when she moved Capsule Corporation to Vegetasei because she assumed she wouldn't need any. Then last night when she was ordered by the King to attend she found herself looking through every inch of her wardrobe for anything suitable for the event. Unfortunately all she had brought were business suits, lab coats, coveralls for work, and some casual clothes. However, being Bulma Briefs, she made do with what she had and fixed herself to the nine's with the best dress available.

Despite the opinion these people had of 'commoners', Bulma had gotten several stunned looks when she entered the ballroom. Her vivid red sleeveless dress covered her curves perfectly and stopped just short of her knees, showing just enough to not be considered trashy, by her book anyway, and her matching stilettos and clutch completed the ensemble perfectly. Add her red painted lips and the red hair sticks holding her hair up in a meticulous updo and she was quite proud of what she had accomplished.

As the night went on though and after more and more obvious gossiping and disgusted glares she was getting she became increasing more aware that her look, while stunning, was not in the least formal. _'I should have just insisted that I not come. Surely the King would have understood that I wasn't prepared for anything like this.'_

Bulma looked over to the thrones at the far end of the hall and contemplated talking to the King so that she could excuse herself for the evening. However before she could see the King's throne she made eye contact with none other than the bane of her existence, Prince Vegeta.

Snapping her gaze back towards the window she cursed that fact that he'd seen her like this. Ever since the first day she'd set foot on Vegetasei Prince Vegeta had constantly made sure that her life was a living hell. He would belittle her during presentations, demand new training equipment with impossibly short deadlines, and take every opportunity to make her explode with anger.

Of course she didn't take his abuse without a fight, she wouldn't be like the thousands of ass kissers and timid servants that surrounded him daily, but she had a feeling that he was more amused by her comebacks than annoyed by them. As if he was so bored of everyone being submissive to him and sought out someone that didn't bow to his every whim.

Looking back over at Vegeta she frowned as she saw that he was still looking at her with an amused smirk on his face and quickly looked away again. _'No, he just finds joy in making me angry. That's all.'_ If she didn't know better she would have sworn that that Saiyan Prince had a playground crush on her.

She chuckled as she remembered a time when she was younger and a boy on the playground had picked on her. Her Mother had said that he was only doing it because he had a crush on her and didn't know how to act on it because since all the other boys didn't like girls, he couldn't admit to liking her. She had thought it was silly, why someone would be so desperate for her attention that they'd want to be seen in a negative light, then but it had turned out to be true. Years later the boy had confessed his feelings to her.

'_Of course that has nothing to do with what is going on now. Vegeta's far past the 'girls are icky' phase of his life I would hope.' _However even as she told herself that she couldn't help but ponder what it'd be like for him to admit to it someday, that everything he'd done was because he had a major crush on her. He was cute. Actually he was more than cute, he was hot. It was little surprise that he was the most sought after bachelor on the planet. He was also wittier than some of the barbarians his race consisted of, that fact made obvious by him constantly gaining the upper hand in their arguments.

Chancing another look to see if he was still staring at her she realized that he was gone from his seat completely. Blinking, Bulma looked around wondering where he could have gone. _'Vegeta's not the type to mingle so where…'_

"Woman, why are you wearing cutlery in your hair?" came a sudden, deep voice from behind Bulma making her jump.

Clutching her hand over her heart, Bulma spun around to glare at the Prince that had snuck up on her. "What?"

Pointing to her hair, Vegeta laughed. "I believe that those are what your people use to eat with. I know that you didn't have anything to wear to this event but surely you had better options than your dinnerware."

Bulma stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips, "These are hair sticks, not chopsticks," she answered furiously, temporarily forgetting that she wasn't in her lab but in a crowded ballroom in the sights of hundreds of people watching her every move.

"They look the same to me. In fact," Vegeta smiled and fazed out of her sight, "I could use something to eat with since I haven't had dinner yet."

Before Bulma could turn to find him again she felt her hair fall around her shoulders. Looking behind her, she saw that Vegeta was holding the sticks in his hand like he was ready to eat with them. The sound of laughter filling the air only made Bulma more furious with him.

"How dare you!" She yelled as she snatched her hair sticks from his loose grasp. She didn't care if she was making a fool of herself. Nothing had gone right this evening and he'd pushed her beyond her breaking point. "I come here to save your planet from economic downfall and design training equipment to make you stronger and yet every day, every single day, you ridicule me. You think you can walk all over me just because I focus more on intelligence than physical strength or because I don't bow to your every whim? Or is it simply because I'm nothing in your eyes because I wasn't born in a castle feeding off my people's tax money?" Bulma finished and tried to even her breath, but seeing Vegeta's still smirking face her fury came back. Looking down, she felt tears of frustration spill from her eyes and she clenched her fists hard at her sides. "I…I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! I…," Bulma snapped her head up ready to yell her curse directly in his face when the bitter words caught in her throat.

To everyone else in the room, Vegeta was highly amused by her antics. After all he was still smirking at her and his body was relaxed. But for Bulma who was directly in front of him, she could see the truth in his eyes. It was as if he was in pain. Not physical pain but emotional pain nonetheless. It didn't make sense. He was used to her yelling back at him so this was nothing new but for some reason her proclaiming her hatred for him seemed to actually affect him. _'But why? He hates me so why would that bother him?'_

Before she could think on it any longer, Vegeta cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I know," and having said that he broke eye contact and quickly walked past her and out of the hall through one of the side doors.

All around her Bulma could hear people talking. 'How dare she?' 'Who does that commoner think she is talking down to royalty like that?' 'Why would Prince Vegeta let her live after such a distasteful show?' The insults went on and on but all Bulma could think of was the look of actual hurt in Vegeta's eyes.

Without another thought Bulma ran out of the room, somehow making it through the crowd despite her blurred vision. The dark, abandoned hallway echoed her footsteps loudly as she continued to run. "Why, why didn't I see it before?"

It made perfect sense now, why he went out of his way to bother her, why he constantly came by her lab to see how she was progressing: He couldn't admit to his feelings for her but he wanted her attention regardless. Yes, Vegeta was well past the 'girls are icky' phase of his life but that didn't change the fact that their social statuses forbid him from acting on anything.

Part of her wanted to defend her words. After all, Vegeta had said some mean stuff before but the rational part of her realized that, though frustrating, Vegeta's insults had never been anything more than playful teasing. Thinking back on it Vegeta had never used his status against her or called her a commoner. More than likely he didn't want to be reminded of that fact. And she just went and shoved it in his face. "I'm such an idiot."

Finally out of breath, Bulma stopped and leant against a wall. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, uncaring that her make-up was probably ruined. Deciding that she should head back to her room and retire for the night, she pushed away from the way and headed down an adjoining hallway towards her room.

She was almost there when she passed by some open balcony doors and caught sight of the last person she wanted to see that evening.

Sitting on the ledge Vegeta watched the stars seemingly unaware of her presence. _'Crap did he go this way when he left? He's probably going to think that I followed him intentionally.'_

"You're far too emotional to wear that much make-up, Woman," he said in a bored tone.

"Ah, yeah. I guess so." Bulma felt nervous as she opened her clutch desperately trying to find something to clean her face but realized that she didn't bring anything useful. "I don't have anything with me so I'll just get out of your way…," she was about to leave when a handkerchief appeared in her vision. Looking up she saw that Vegeta was still looking away from her but couldn't stop the sad smile appearing on her face. It seemed that despite their fight Vegeta didn't want her to leave just yet.

Once cleaned up, Bulma looked back at Vegeta who was still seemingly ignoring her. "Why'd you leave? I thought that you were going to eat."

"As if I need an excuse to leave that pathetic excuse of a party. I was only there because Father made me go. 'Have to keep up appearances, Boy,' he said. More like 'have to pretend to care about idiots flaunting their wealth." As if they amount of money they have will make them more interesting to me."

"I can relate. I've been to stuffy, formal parties back on Earth but back there we didn't have nobles, just business partners. But even then you'd have to pretend that everyone there wasn't trying to get on your good side in hopes that you'd make a deal with them. When I became the President of the company and got the offer to aid Vegetasei I saw it as a refreshing new start away from that stuffy, nonsensical environment and into one that focused more on foundations than frivolities. I guess that backfired on me. I should have refused to come instead of showing up in a short, bright red party dress with chopsticks in my hair," she said the last part with a shaky laugh.

She waited for a response from Vegeta, something along the lines of 'so you're finally admitting that they're utensils' but nothing came. He just continued to silently look at the stars.

"Well, I can tell that you want to be alone so I'll just leave."

"This balcony or this planet?"

Bulma was taken aback by the question. "Do you want me to leave the planet?"

"Yes." Short and to the point. No dancing around the subject for this man.

Bulma didn't understand why but it hurt to hear him say that. She couldn't believe that she had angered him so much with her rant earlier that he'd want her gone completely. "Is it because you don't need my business anymore or is it because I offended you?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Vegeta answered in the same bored tone.

Bulma's fists clenched as Vegeta still didn't bother to make eye contact with her. "I can't believe that I tried to defend you actions. For a moment I thought that there may be something more behind your teasing and taunting, that I believed that deep down you actually liked me a little. But now I see that you're nothing more than a spoiled brat," she turned, fully intent on storming away.

"I suppose I am," he admitted stopping Bulma in her tracks. "When you first came here Father warned me that I couldn't treat you like a slave because you were a very important person. I didn't understand why he felt the need to tell me that when it was obvious. You were coming here of your own free will so of course you weren't a slave. But the moment I saw I understood why. He wasn't talking about making you wait on me hand and foot, but that I couldn't order you to come to my bed, that I could never use you with the intent to throw you away after I was done. The thought angered me at first, that there was something I wanted and I couldn't have it, so I decided to order you around in a different manor, by making you useful to me in other way."

He laughed, "But you shocked me. You knew how powerful the Saiyans were and yet you still stood up to me and had the nerve to tell me no. I thought it was hilarious that such a frail woman could be braver than even the strongest elites on the planet. So I pushed more wanting to see how far I could go and to see how you would react. Before I knew it, it had become an addiction. I found myself making excuses to come by and bother you."

"One day I made myself face the truth. In my efforts to forget about having you physically, I became attracted to you mentally as well. But I knew nothing could come from it. While no one would bat an eye at me for taking someone 'below my level' to bed for a night, it would cause an uproar to for me to form an actual mutual relationship."

Bulma bit her lip, still a little surprised that Vegeta was actually calmly admitting to this. "I thought that you didn't care about those people."

"I don't, but I can't risk my title on something as petty as lust."

Bulma nodded. Vegeta was smart, smart enough to know that, even though he was stronger, if his people were against him the only way he could rule would be as a tyrant. If he was going to risk his title for something it had better be worth it.

"So I decided that if I could push myself away, that I'd push you away. Increasing my insults, forcing more work onto you. I did everything that I could to make you hate me. And then tonight, when you entered the room I was shocked by your appearance. Everyone was. Even though your outfit was far from formal you were stunning and had the attention of every person in the room. I could tell that you were nervous by the way that you stayed off to the side and were constantly adjusting your dress so I decided to see what would happen if I were to push you that maybe even the slightest nudge would set you off.

"And it did. As always you fought back not wanting to seem weak and as always it amused me. But when I saw that you were crying, that amusement left me. I had wanted to push you away, but the second you said you hated me my chest tightened. I couldn't move. I didn't know why it hurt me so much to hear you say that but I held myself together so that no one could know how I really felt. But you could see, couldn't you? That's why you stopped yelling and stared at me with shock. Because even with the depths of hatred you felt for me right then," Vegeta finally looked at her, "you were the only one that could see the truth."

He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning away again. "I can't have what I want so I went out of my way to destroy it and now that I realize that I hurt myself more than anything I just want to forget that it ever existed. So, yes, I am just a spoiled brat."

Bulma closed her eyes as she took everything in. Much like herself, Vegeta was extremely stubborn and used to getting his way so despite being a spoiled brat she knew how much it took for him to say what he had been feeling aloud. She also knew that there was very little chance that she'd ever hear it again.

She opened her eyes with a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry Vegeta but despite the jump in the economy here there's still plenty of work to be done. I'm not leaving just yet so you'll have to bear it for a bit longer." When Vegeta didn't look at her or say anything she had an evil thought and smirked.

Walking over to where he was seated, Bulma leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He froze for a second before looking over at her, his eyes wide with shock. Unable to stop herself, she leaned in again pressed her lips to his. Vegeta groaned and grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Afterwards, when she pulled away she saw that his expression was more open than she had seen it all evening. They were full of desire but also of pain because he was still restricted by the standards set out for him.

But she wouldn't pursue it any further that evening. Instead she finished what she was saying before. "Maybe in the remaining time I have here you'll find something else that makes the risk worthwhile. Until then, goodnight Vegeta," she smiled and finally left the balcony feeling his eyes on her until she was gone from his sight.

Tomorrow things would be back to the same bait and insult routine that it always was because for now that was all it could be. But maybe one day, when this planet decided to forgo the traditions of the past and embrace the fact that people should be able to decide what's best on their own, she would be able to enjoy the Prince's company without the frustration of being belittled or judged.

"First things first, I'm due for a much needed shopping spree. I need to be well equipped for whatever random surprises this planet throws at me next."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to read and review, I love getting feedback.<p> 


	2. Separation of Classes

**UPDATE: **(Similar to the first chapter) I originally posted this as a one shot but awhile back at the Bulma/Vegeta livejournal community we had a week-long challenge involving the seven deadly sins as prompts so I decided to give this one shot more of a backstory. I didn't post the rest of it on here but since people here seem to be enjoying it too I thought I might as well. It's already finished so don't worry, I'm not quitting "The Deal" to work on this other than minor editing.

Now about Vegeta, when I first posted this story I said _"Sorry if Vegeta seems a little OOC here but I think that even he has to get things off his chest every now and again."_ Now that I'm posting the rest of this I'll go further to say that Vegeta will definitely seem OOC because he wasn't the hardened, killing machine that had everything stolen from him in this. He's a prince and while he's still a fighter he's a little bit spoiled and unaware of the condition of those below him. So while the first chapter is in Bulma point of view, the rest of the story takes place in Vegeta's as we see him face and overcome roadblocks that he never expected to have.

That being said, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

* * *

><p>Vegeta watched Bulma walk down the dark hallway until she turned the corner. With a sigh, he leant back against the wall and looked up at the stars again. A large part of him wondered what it would be like to rush after her, hold her against him and continue that kiss she had pulled away from far too soon. But in the end his pride held him in his place on the balcony railing, teeth clenched as he tried to forget the taste of the woman he had wanted for so long.<p>

As a child he had thought that he could have anything he wanted but even he could see that that logic didn't hold true any longer. Bulma would never consent to being anything less than equals and his people would never consent to the future king choosing an alien of common blood as his queen. He'd have his title stripped as soon as his intent for her was made public and while he could still overpower everyone he would only be known as a tyrant. Lust was not worth losing everything. And it was only lust. He couldn't afford to believe that it was anything more.

Bulma's reasoning was simple to understand. She was, after all, a very powerful woman in her own right. She inherited Capsule Corporation at the young age of 20 and in less than two years had actually increased their productivity. Then, as per his Father's request, she had come to Vegetasei and had turned the failing economy into a booming business due to her ideas of opening trade routes through the planet and introducing her company's famed capsules to the universe. Rulers from all stretches of the universe had come to barter and make connections strengthening relations all over. Heck there were even a few warring planets that had made peace because of Bulma's actions.

And yet nobody knew. Oh they were told of course. His Father had often bragged about Bulma's talents and resourcefulness. _"But surely that's not true?"_ They had responded with a laugh, _"Surely you mean that you did all the work with the attention her products made. There's no way someone from such a low standing would know how to interact with royalty and negotiate for peace."_ How ignorant they truly were.

This brought Vegeta to the other factor causing his current troubles: The separation of classes. For generations this had been the foundation for, not only his planet, but most of the universe. The Saiyans had always been ranked by class: Third being the lowest and elites being the highest. While there were ranks in between, foreigners were always classified by one of the two; either they were royalty and therefore elites or they were commoners and considered the lowest of the low.

Everyone coexisted on a professional level, like in fighting or in business, but in regards to everything personal they kept to themselves. Since all of the rulers were elites or royalty they never saw a problem and thought that this separation was needed and perfect for keeping order.

Until five years ago, Vegeta agreed with them.


	3. Steady Decline

A/N: Okay, apparently some people are confused about this story so I'll say it again. I made this story as a continuation of the one shot because of the popularity of it on the Bulma/Vegeta fanfiction livejournal. It's already complete but I do have to make minor changes to it so that's why I'm only posting a chapter a day. That being said, I'm glad people are enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

><p>5 years ago…<p>

"Stop holding back, Kakarot. I know you're a third class clown but surely you can fight better than this," Vegeta taunted his sparring partner.

Kakarot spat out the dirt he had eaten when his face that hit the ground and wiped his mouth with a smile. "Oh that's it. Time to show you what I'm really made of," he said before he jumped towards him.

"Ooh scary," Vegeta mocked with a smirk as he nimbly dodged the blow and gave an uppercut of his own that Kakarot jumped away from.

The battle between the two warriors grew fiercely, making the others sparring stop their matches and watch in awe. It was clear that, in terms of strength, the two were nearly equal but no one would admit that out loud. To suggest that a common third class warrior was anywhere close to equal with their Prince would be considered treason. Even if the match was a draw everyone would refer to it as having been in Vegeta's favor.

After another fierce 30 minutes of non-stop combat, the two finally lowered their power levels and touched down. One glare from the Prince and all the gawkers turned back to their business. Smirking at the power he possessed, he walked over to grab a towel and drink some water. He was halfway finished with his drink when he noticed Kakarot staring at him.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, it's just I'm kind of thirsty so I was wondering if I could have some of your water," Kakarot gave his best victim look which only received a look of disgust from Vegeta.

"You honestly expect me to share with you? Ha, I wouldn't want to get your third class germs, it will make me ill. You should have brought your own drink."

Kakarot ignored the 'third class' comments and continued on, "I didn't know that you wanted to spar today so I didn't bring one. My family barely has enough water to wash and cook, I can't afford to take some with me everywhere I go unless I know I'll be needing it."

Vegeta stopped drinking as he remembered his Father mentioned something about a water shortage in the lower quarters of the city. Vegetasei was undergoing a terrible drought for years and apparently most of the local sources had dried up and everyone had to go further and further out to find water clean enough to drink without getting sick. Of course, if it hadn't been for his Father bringing it up he would have never known; he had never stopped to think about where the food and drinks in the palace came from.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted when a messenger called out to him. "My Prince, your Father has requested your presence in his study."

"What does the old man want now? No matter tell him that I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, my Prince, but he has said that it is very urgent and that you must come now."

Growling at his Father's order he waved the messenger away. "I swear, if he is just using the word urgent to make me come he will know my wrath." Turning to walk away, he paused and looked down at the drink in his hand before tossing it back to Kakarot who caught it with a surprised look on his face. "Take care of that for me, will you?"

Kakarot's surprise melted away as his usual smile returned to his face. "Gee thanks, Ve-," he stopped as he saw the looks he was getting, "Yes, Prince Vegeta. I'll take care of it like you said," he finished with a serious look.

Vegeta ignored Kakarot's sudden change of demeanor passing it off as him finally learning his place and made his way to the palace to see what was so urgent.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Boy. What took you so long?" King Vegeta asked from his desk, barely taking the time to look up from his piles of paperwork.<p>

"Blame the servant for taking his time to find me. Now what is it that's so important that you had to interrupt my busy schedule?"

King Vegeta fixed Vegeta to his spot with an intense glare. "Don't take that tone with me, Boy. You're the Prince of this planet so you should know that there are much more important things that sparring."

"Is this about the water issue again? We've already gone over it."

"There are far more problems than just that one issue." Standing up he walked over to the window and looked out over the city. "Since our refusal of the Cold Empire's treaty, the need for purging planets has become practically non-existent. There have been so few missions coming in that our people barely leave the planet. Our ancestors had never bothered to make relations outside of those involved with this business so we don't have any way of importing goods to benefit us. Not to mention that we don't produce anything that would be good for exporting so our planet's funds will soon be completely diminished."

"What do you mean? That's our planet is going bankrupt?"

King Vegeta let out a barking laugh. "Ah, so you can pay attention when something important is being said. Good, good."

"Stop messing around with me! I can do without your joking."

"It's no joke, Boy. Water isn't the only resource that we're running out of, you know. Without water, our producers can't grow the crops needed for most food. It's not apparent to you now because everything is brought to the palace for us but there are already those in the lower quarters that are barely getting by."

"Yes, Kakarot had mentioned that."

"Bardock's youngest son? Yes I recall that you've been seeking him out specifically for the purpose of sparring. It's a pity that he's a third class. Such strength would be beneficial to the elite forces."

"Who cares about what could be, Old Man? He was born a third class clown and he'll die a third class clown. Nothing will ever change and it doesn't need to."

King Vegeta sighed before walking back to his desk. "Which brings me to my next point. The possible solution to our problems."

Vegeta's fists clenched at his sides. "You better not suggest that we take the cold's offer to work for them. They don't want a partnership anymore, they want slavery."

"You're absolutely correct. Any deal we make the Colds will be of no benefit to our kingdom. Which is why I've found another solution." King Vegeta reached into a drawer and pulled out a three inch piece of plastic. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

After staring at the object for a few seconds something clicked in his mind. "I remember that old codger that came by here when I was young, showing off his plans for something that looked similar to that."

"Yes, Dr. Briefs. He claimed that he could make a device that could transform anything you could imagine into a palm sized capsule. He went from planet to planet hoping that his idea could increase his planet's trade."

"I remember you laughing at his ludicrous idea and sending him on his way. So why bring him up after so long."

"The reason to bring him up," King Vegeta clicked the top of the capsule and threw it to the side, "… is this."

Once the sudden puff of smoke disappeared Vegeta's wide gaze fell onto what looked to be a two-wheeled vehicle of some sort. Primate and useless for a society that got around by flying but the feat could not be denied.

"I can see that you're as shocked as I am to see that this device is as real as can be. During his travels off planet Bardock, one of the first men to bring up the extent of the decline of our planet, visited the planet that Dr. Briefs was from. He was shocked to see that the culture was thriving, even with the benefits of Universal trade. It was solely because of this device. Water could be brought to even the most barren of areas and shipping became easier to manage boosting their planet's economy tenfold. When I heard about this I sent a request proposing that we open up trade between the planets. I had expected to be turned down because of our previous treatment of the doctor, but to my surprise the owner of Capsule Corporation accept the offer fully. However, when I talked about the extent of our planet's problem, it was decided that the entire company would move here."

Vegeta blinked at that. "What?"

"Yes, it was decided that opening trade routes and figuring out the needs of our planet would be difficult without seeing the damage firsthand. Hopefully it's not too late to repair the damage."

"This is ridiculous. We are the Saiyan race. We don't need help from anyone, let alone some fragile beings that don't know anything about…"

"Don't know anything about what, Boy?" King Vegeta cut him off with a look that instantly made him regret his outburst. "Tell me, how did you learn about our planet's troubles? Did you go out into the city and see those that were suffering? Did you go outside the city and see the state of the crops? No, of course you didn't because you've never had to learn about the world outside your interests. If you wanted something, it was yours but did you ever stop to wonder where it came from? In all your 23 years of living you've never had to struggle to survive. You've never experienced what it's like to be denied something you wanted so badly. So if there's anyone that doesn't know anything it's you."

Vegeta grit his teeth as he seethed with anger at his Father's demeaning, though admittedly true, words.

"So now is the time for you to learn. As of next month, Capsule Corporation will be moved to Vegetasei and you will be in charge of overseeing the work being done. I've been told that there is a possibility of training equipment being made to help our army strengthen our defenses in case the Colds decided to forgo pleasantries and attack so you'll also have to aid with the designs so that we can the most out of them. Do you understand your role here?"

Though he hated the idea of hovering over the old codger while he went about increasing trade the idea of better training equipment did sound worth his time. With a nod, Vegeta turned towards the door ready to get on with his day.

"Oh and Vegeta," the King's voice stopped him before he could leave. "The owner of Capsule Corporation is not to be touched. This is not a slave we're talking about but a very important business partner.

Vegeta gave him a bored glance. "I'm not five, Father. If I could get through those droll dinner parties the Colds forced us to attend without killing anyone I'm sure I'll get through with harming the old doctor." And with that he pushed the doors open and stormed out, ignoring his Father's last words about him not listening to him or some other nonsense.

If he had stayed a few seconds longer, however, he would have understood that the owner of Capsule Corporation was not the old codger he'd met years ago but his 22 year old daughter, Bulma Briefs; A woman who without even trying would turn his entire perception of the world upside down.

* * *

><p>AN: There we go, a slight glimpse at the issues 5 years ago. Please feel free to review, I love to hear the feedback.


	4. First Defiance

Vegeta stood next to his father waiting for the ramp of the small ship to lower and its passengers to exit.

'There goes my last month of freedom for awhile,' Vegeta thought bitterly as he crossed his arms. 'Now I'll be spending my days babysitting this old codger hoping that he doesn't die before he gets anything done.'

"Remember what I told you, Boy," his father interrupted his thoughts.

He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You know that I'm not going to go around beating the fool up or making him do my personal tasks so I don't know why you're warning me so much."

King Vegeta laughed at his son's annoyed tone. "Yes I know that you're at least capable of that much." Suddenly all the humor left him and his face became serious. "However, that not what I meant by saying that _she_ is not to be touched," he made sure to accent the part of his statement that Vegeta was oblivious of.

Vegeta opened his mouth to question what he meant when it finally registered with him. _'She?' _A hissing sound brought his attention back to the ship where the door was slowly descending. Out from the doorway, a few people appeared and made their way to the planet's surface. He couldn't count how many there were or what they looked like; his focus was glued to the woman leading them.

The first thing that registered in his mind was blue: Sparkling blue eyes and long blue hair that bounced around her shoulders. He'd never seen anyone with a similar body structure to the Saiyans with hair and eyes as vividly colored hers. She looked young, not too much younger than himself, but her pale skin was smooth and unmarred. He had never seen someone from a non-royal status with such fare skin since all Saiyan females were warriors and all commoners of other species had to work for their whole lives. Even the women that worked in the brothels had scarred skin, testaments to how harshly they were treated. As soon as she reached the end of the ramp she looked up at his father with a brilliant smile.

"Vegeta." At his name his eyes snapped away to look at his Father's profile. "Remember. She is not a slave. You need to make sure that no one, elite or otherwise, forces her to do anything against her will. And I mean anyone, Vegeta, including you."

"I'm not a hormone driven teenager."

"Why don't you wipe that drool off your mouth before you try to defend yourself?"

Vegeta's hand covered his mouth only to find that it was dry. He flinched as he heard his Father's chuckle.

With their visitor only a few steps away, King Vegeta stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss Briefs."

"It's wonderful to meet you too, your Majesty. And, please, just Bulma is fine."

"Well then, Bulma, we have a lot to get done so I hope you're ready to work. First off, I'd like you to meet my son, Vegeta. He'll be overseeing your work."

Suddenly those vivid blue eyes were looking at him directly. He was shocked that he couldn't form any words of introduction so instead he looked away, huffing in disgust at how foolish he was being.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bulma frown apparently thinking that his disgust was towards her. _'Good, let her think that. Better than her knowing that I was temporarily struck dumb by her appearance.' _Looking around, he noticed that the elite soldiers that had accompanied them were less concerned about being caught staring at her. He couldn't explain why but that didn't sit too well with him. "What are you all staring at?" He snapped out. "Help them bring everything to the palace. The sooner we get this started, the better."

The soldiers got to work immediately helping Bulma's assistants carry their equipment and supplies knowing better than to cross their prince. After a few seconds of observation, King Vegeta turned back to Bulma with a smile. "While they're setting up your lab, we'll show you to your private quarters in the palace."

"In that palace?" Bulma asked with a shocked look on her face. "I mean, it's an honor but wouldn't it be better if…"

"I'll have no discussion on this, Bulma. It will be easier if you don't have to go through the palace guards every time you need to report your findings. Not to mention that we've already cleared out a large room that will be perfect for your lab."

"It's just… I've read up on your traditions and it said that unless a foreigner is royalty they're considered to be of a lower status and that the only lower status people allowed in the palace are servants and, um…"

"Pleasure slaves? Yes that is true. However you're an exception, now aren't you? Not royalty and yet not a servant. Our customs don't have a classification for such a role but you'll have to place your trust in my word that no one will be allowed to do anything to you against you will. Isn't that right, Boy?"

Vegeta grimaced as Bulma chuckled at his Father's nickname for him but nodded.

"Now come. We'll talk about your trip on the way."

Vegeta grudgingly got into the transport vehicle along with his Father and the woman. He absolutely hated riding in these but since not all beings in the universe possessed the ability to fly they had to provide them for matters like this. Leaning against the side and looking out the window, he tried unsuccessfully to tune out Bulma's voice as she and his Father discussed her trip, her company, her family.

He cursed the fact that he couldn't stop from taking quick glances at her from the corner of his eye. There was no reason to consider her beauty; she was off limits after all. He could not order her to sleep with him and it was unheard of to have relations with someone of such a lower class than himself. _'It's just lust, nothing to get caught up in. I'll get over it eventually.'_

* * *

><p>Soon after reaching the palace, Vegeta left claiming that he wasn't going to sit around and chat. Instead he made his way to the training fields hoping to beat this restless feeling out of himself. He had be disappointed to see that Kakarot wasn't anywhere in sight. Irritated that his best challenge was absent, he order four elites to attack him at once, hoping that quantity could make up for quality. It didn't.<p>

"Pathetic. No wonder the Old Man had to call in a frail woman to build training equipment. At this rate the Namekians could defeat you all." And with that insult he left the wounded men behind, thinking back to his Father's remark last month about how it was unfortunate that Kakarot had been born a first class. 'Kakarot's ability far outclasses those fools. Perhaps we should change things around where our warriors have to prove their strength every year to determine their class.'

He smirked at the thought of the 'elite' warriors fighting, and losing, to Kakarot and being forced to move down to the lower quarter. His good mood was quickly replaced with shock as he thought about his idea again. _'What am I thinking? Third classes are third classes and elites are elites. There's no reason to change what has been a perfect system for generations.'_ Shaking his head, he forced himself to continue to his room, ignoring the nagging feeling that, perhaps, the system did need to be reevaluated.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that evening that Vegeta decided to make his way to the designated lab area. However upon stepping into the room he froze at what he saw. The once bare storage room was now wall to wall machinery, flashing lights and buttons everywhere the eye could see. Several humans in white lab coats ran about in all directions checking equipment and taking notes while some third class warriors moved heavy metal tables and boxes to places they were designated to.<p>

Scanning the room, he was shocked to see not only Kakarot but also his father Bardock talking to Bulma about some blueprints she was leaning over.

Bardock looked up to see Vegeta walking towards them. "Ah, my Prince, how good it is to see you."

Vegeta ignored Bardock and turned his attention towards Kakarot instead. "Why weren't you at the training grounds?"

"Huh?" Kakarot's confused look just angered Vegeta further. "You said that you were going to be busy today so I went ahead and trained earlier. Also, Dad said that there was a possibility for work coming up so I needed to free up my afternoon anyway."

"Work? What are you talking about? As if you're good for anything other than fighting." Vegeta barely resisted the urge to growl at the thought that Kakarot was planning on cutting down their possibly sparring time.

"Geez, you're a bit of a jerk, aren't you?" Vegeta's eyes snapped to Bulma's. "You'd think that with the fear all of your men have for you that you'd be a little nicer to your friend."

"Kakarot is not my '_friend_', Woman. He is merely a third class warrior that's decent to spar with."

She gave him a disinterested look. "How sad."

"Don't you dare act as if you pity me, Woman."

"It's not pity. I may not be Royalty but I'm pretty high up as far as the corporate ladder goes. I know what it's like to be alone and how important it is to have someone to confide in." He was about to mock her weakness but she continued on. "In any case, I requested some workers from the King so Kakarot and Bardock will be working with us on these projects along with the others here. As much as you may know about the current state of affairs, it's always better to have someone that actually affected by that trouble tell us exactly what's wrong. That way we can work more efficiently."

Vegeta looked at the blueprints. The detailed rendering were confusing to say the least but he recognized that word 'WATER' at the bottom. "So you're working on the water issue first?"

"Yes, for now a simple water filtration system can be made by boiling the bad river water and using slanted covers to catch the steam. At the bottom of the pots we'll have pots to collect the clean water."

"I can't believe the solution was so simple." Bardock remarked. "If only we'd tried something like this before, our planet wouldn't have gotten so bad."

"Well, this will only work in small batches. We'll have to build a filtration plant to clean water in large amounts. Then we'll have to build water tanks and irrigation system so the crops can be better watered. After that we can concentrate on mass producing capsule technology to prepare for universal trade. That should bring in enough interest and give us some room for bartering. Depending on what we can get we'll…"

Vegeta listened as Bulma continued her well thought out plans. Despite all his attempts to think of something bad to say about this arrangement he had to admit that everything seemed perfect. _'The Old Man actually has some good judgment for once.'_ Everything seemed to be falling in place and seeing Bulma in her element made Vegeta think of her more as a scientist instead of an extremely attractive woman. _'That's right, she's just a worker. There's no reason to think of her as anything else.'_

"So, um, Bulma. What happened to your friend? The black haired one?"

Vegeta resisted the urge to smack Kakarot for bringing up such a random topic but Bulma's sigh stopped him.

"Chichi? I put her in charge of setting up Capsule Corporation. The capsule process is pretty much perfected so she can handle it without me. But, I don't know where the Saiyans took her to set-up and I only just realized after she left that the phones I made don't have as wide of a range as I thought they would. And since I'll be living here and she'll be living there I won't be able to fix them."

"They didn't tell you anything about where she was going?"

"King Vegeta said something about some ruins but other than that no."

"Were they the Tuffle city ruins, perhaps?"

"Ah, yes that was it!"

"I know where that is. If you want I'll be happy to take you there."

"Oh my gosh, really?" Bulma squealed with delight and jumped up that wrap her arms around Kakarot's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Vegeta's fists clenched so tightly that his nails would have cut the skin if he hadn't been wearing gloves. He didn't know why but seeing the woman's shapely body pressed so tightly to Kakarot's chest made his blood boil.

"No problem," Kakarot said with a smile. "It shouldn't take too long, maybe a little over two hours there and back."

"That's not too bad. Maybe tomorrow, before work we can…"

"No," Vegeta cut her off. He couldn't take the sight of her being so close to Kakarot any longer. It's not like he was envious of the clown, he just didn't want the woman to get sidetracked by his stupidity.

Bulma pulled away from Kakarot and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, No?"

"There are more important things for you to work on. In addition to the plans for the water problem you also need to get to work making training equipment that will aid our army in their training. You can save your little day trip to see your 'friend' after I've seen you do enough work to justify time off. Now hurry up and get busy."

Bulma walked around the table to stand a few feet from him. "No."

Vegeta's raised an eyebrow. After all, aside from his Father and his Mother when she was still alive, no one told him no. The room got quiet and he knew that everyone was watching them, shocked at her gall. "What did you say Woman?" He growled out.

Instead of backing down like most people, Bulma walked forward and poked him chest. "First off, my name is Bulma, not Woman. Second, I am not a slave and I won't stand for you ordering me around like one. Third, I understand how important the water situation is which is why I'll be working through the night to get that project ready for tomorrow. As for training equipment, I have some ideas but I can't just conjure up the materials at will. This planet doesn't have the resources needed to build what I have planned so we'll have to import it. To import it, we'll have to have something to trade which requires me to be in contact with Chichi. So if you want your training equipment you'll have to wait until I have the materials and time to spare for your hobby."

"Hobby?" Vegeta snapped, his surprise at her backtalk replaced by his anger at her denial. "You have no idea what the Cold Empire is like. It is of the utmost importance that our warriors are at their strongest in order to defend our planet in the case of an attack."

"Perhaps you're unaware of it, Vegeta," there were several audible gasps heard at her use of his name without his title, "but your warriors can't live on fighting alone. If they don't have their basic needs fulfilled then they won't be at their best. There is an order to things that need to be done to better the planet as a whole and despite your protests preparing for a random attack that may never happen is not anywhere close to the top."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Even though she wasn't a slave and she was a very important part in the plans to rebuild their planet's economy, she was still ranked far below him. Everyone was frozen in place waiting for the last thread of Vegeta's control to snap and for him to kill this woman who dared to stand up to him. But the blow never came. Not only because Vegeta had the control to not attack but also because at that moment Vegeta had no intent to strike her.

'_This woman has absolutely no physical strength and yet she has more courage than the warriors I've been surrounded by my whole life. Not only that,' _he quickly took in her flushed face and heaving chest her ranting had caused, _'it's pretty entertaining to see her get worked up. Perhaps there are more benefits to this arrangement than I thought.'_

"Very well, _Woman_," he made sure to put extra emphasis on his new name for her, smirking as she tensed more, "I was thinking about giving you some space to work alone but since you've admitted that you're unable to work on everything that needs to be done I'll have to come by and make sure you're keeping on track every day so I hope you're prepared to prove your worth."

"Bastard," Bulma muttered, quiet enough that only he could hear her.

Instead of getting angry at her, he just turned away. "Kakarot. Come. You're taking her to the ruins tomorrow so we're going to train now."

"Oh, sure thing, Vegeta. Bye, Bulma. I'll come get your first thing tomorrow, ok?"

"Thanks again, Kakarot," Bulma gave him another hug and Vegeta barely resisted the urge to pull her off Kakarot when he hugged her back.

After they pulled apart, Vegeta and Kakarot left the lab and flew towards the training fields.

"Bulma's sure smart, isn't she?" Kakarot said, unaware of Vegeta's seething.

"Obviously. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't it. Now if you're done talking about pointless things, you're long overdue for a beating." And with that Vegeta swung without warning, giving Kakarot barely enough time to react.

"Whoa! We're not even at the fields yet, what's the deal?"

"The deal is that you're an idiot. That's more than enough reason to want to hit you," he answered simply before continuing his onslaught.

'_Yes, that's the only reason.'_ It had nothing to do with the fact that he wished that he was the one the Woman had pressed herself against or the fact that Kakarot could do such things without anyone batting an eye because they were considered to be the same class while him just talking to the woman was considered odd enough to stare at. _'I don't need her affection after all. Her anger is much more amusing.'_ He punched Kakarot in the gut with a smirk. _'It's only right after all. If I can't have her the way I want and she won't follow my orders, then I'll make her life a living hell. I swear, I'll haunt her thoughts as much as she's been haunting mine.' _


	5. Naivety

Vegeta paced back and forth, looking towards the direction that Kakarot should be bringing Bulma and growing more impatient every time he realized they weren't here yet. It didn't matter that there was never a set time to begin work or all that the equipment had yet to be brought to the riverside. He was here and they were not so that was more than enough reason to be agitated. He stopped to look for them again but growled when he didn't see any sign of them.

"They are late. How long does it take that buffoon to fly?_" _Vegeta yelled. Behind him he noticed that the third class Saiyans and scientists moving the equipment into place jumped and moved farther from him and realized that he was making a scene.

'_Thinking rationally about this, the problem may not be entirely Kakarot's fault. It may have taken awhile for her to fix the communication devices. It's better for her to take a bit longer to perfect them and get it done in one trip,'_ he nodded and continued his pacing. _'Yes that makes sense. Kakarot only mentioned that it would take two hours to fly there and back, not how long it'd take for her to work and fly her…'_

That thought made him feel more agitated. The woman couldn't fly so the only option, other than taking one of the painfully slow transport vehicles, would be to carry her. In his arms. Clutched to his chest.

Vegeta growled again, uncaring of the nervous looks he was receiving. _'No it's entirely Kakarot's fault. It's his fault for offering to take her so it's his fault that they are late.'_

When he heard laughter, his eyes snapped over to see Kakarot landing with Bulma; his arms cradling her, her arms around his neck. Bulma was laughing as if he was the funniest person she had ever met.

"Oh, Kakarot, you worry too much."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You've got a sweet personality and wonderful sense of humor, not to mention that pretty attractive. You could woo any woman you set your eyes own."

Vegeta's uneasy feeling from yesterday was back again as he listened to the conversation the two. He couldn't stop himself from glaring at Kakarot. _'Is he pursuing her? I never thought that he'd be interested in a woman that wasn't serving food. But then,' _he quickly eyed Bulma as she paused to straighten out the short outfit under her lab coat and fix her hair into a messy ponytail, _'I suppose I can't blame him. She is, after all, ranked as a third class so she's free game for him.'_ Despite his attempts to rationalize things the thought still irked him.

Tired of waiting, he turned to Bulma, "You're late. I hope you got your visit over with so we can actually get some work done."

Bulma's humor was instantly replaced with boredom. "I don't recall setting a time, _your majesty_," she deadpanned, "because I didn't know how long it'd take for me to get back."

Vegeta scoffed. "Whatever. There are more important things to do than listen to your analysis of Kakarot's mating capabilities."

Kakarot's face paled slightly. "You… you heard that?"

Vegeta noted Kakarot's stiffened body and growled. "It's hard to miss is when that Woman is talking so much. You should keep in mind that your secrets aren't safe with her."

Bulma just stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that we're having such a good time without you. Perhaps if you are good, I do an analysis on your 'mating capabilities', though that might take several hours out of your busy schedule," she said with a wink.

Vegeta felt his face flush and looked away hoping that no one saw it. "Vulgar, Woman," he barely managed to force through his tight throat. _'What the hell is wrong with me? No, it's not me, it's her. I've never even heard any pleasure slave boldly make such a suggestive comment to me. Of course it may just be that they weren't allowed to being of such a lower class than I am. But then again, so is she.'_ He frowned at thought before moving to glare at her again.

Bulma just smiled and ignored the forced insult. "Now then, Vegeta, let's get to work since you're so eager."

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me without my title, Woman."

"And I clearly recalled telling you that my name is Bulma, not woman, so until you decide to grow up and call me by my name, I don't feel that you deserve the respect of being referred to by your title." Before Vegeta could snap at her for her disrespect she turned and made her way to the river.

As Kakarot passed, Vegeta grabbed his arm in a firm grip before speaking to him is a hushed voice so that Bulma couldn't hear him. "Don't expect to go unpunished for your actions today, Kakarot."

"What actions?" Kakarot asked, clearly confused about Vegeta's increasing hostility.

"I don't need to explain myself. After I finish overseeing this, we're going to spar for three hours straight."

"Three hours? But I didn't…"

"Don't try to get out of it. Just be glad that I have to meet with my Father this evening or it would have been longer." He let go of Kakarot, ignoring the mumbled protest, before moving over to where Bulma was working.

"…pH levels need to be tested," Bulma finished speaking to the scientists before they scurried off to do their tasks and then started concentrating on reading a paper attached to a clipboard.

Vegeta walked over and looked into the water, his eyebrow creasing as he saw it the first time. "It's so murky."

"That's just from the mud being stirred up. The water itself is pretty clear." She said without looking up while pointing to a glass container.

"That looks disgusting. How can you call that clear?"

Vegeta restrained himself from jumping at the glare he received from her. "Tell me, _your majesty_, where does the water you get at the palace come from?"

'_Is she trying to make me look like an idiot? I'll show her,'_ he thought determinedly. "All of the elite class gets its water from the Pae river, the largest river on our planet."

"Correct. But even compared to the elites, the palace is only presented with water that has gone through an expensive and time consuming filtration process so even the water the elite class drinks will probably look, and taste, less pure than you're used to."

Vegeta thought about that for a moment before looking back at the water in the container. He couldn't deny that he'd never actually seen water straight from the source before. Sure he'd seen strange looking water in rivers off planet but he'd always just assumed that all of the water on Vegetasei was the same.

"Not to mention that everything that goes into Pae River flows down to Lake Egpla which this river connects to. It's basically the same water except that it also contains all of the waste from the upper classes is possibly mixing with it. It's no wonder people were getting sick drinking it with all the chemical and biological wastes contaminating it."

"Woman, the elites have indoor plumbing. We don't bathe or relieve ourselves in the river. I know you have a job to do but blaming the elites for everything won't help."

She sighed and looked at him. "Vegeta, when you wash your hands or flush the toilet, where does the waste and water go?"

"Down the pipes," he answered wincing when he realized how foolish that sounded. "Into the sewer system," he added.

"And where does it go from there? Where does the sewer system end?" She paused again but narrowed her eyes as she realized that he didn't know the answer. "All of the waste from the higher levels empty out… into Lake Egpla."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's right," she pointed to her clipboard. "This report my people did is all about their survey of the lake. And what they found, concealed behind the large waterfall that connects the Pae River, is the sewer system's exit. So to answer your previous statement about how I can't blame the elites for the problems here, you're absolutely right; they're not to blame. Whoever designed this system is. Which brings me to my next point: Who designed it?"

"…The cold empire. They brought us the idea of indoor plumbing years ago and personally installed it for us," Vegeta answered, his entire body stiff with rage, his eyes locked with Bulma's.

All of the Saiyans working on the project mumbled to each other about what they just heard. After all, they just found out that the reason their families had been suffering for years was because the Cold Empire, their former allies, had intentionally set-up the sewer system to dump into their closest water source. If there were any complaints remaining that the treaty between the two planets was better than suffering they were gone now.

Vegeta slammed his hand down on the table, knocking over the container and silencing everyone. He held her eyes for a minute longer before turning on his heel. "Kakarot, we're leaving now."

Kakarot blinked. "What?"

"Now!" He started stalking away watching as everyone jumped out of his way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bulma yelled. "We haven't even started working yet?"

"This is your job, not mine."

"Excuse me?" Bulma stomped over to him. "Your Father put you in charge of overseeing this so saying it's not your job doesn't mean anything."

"Woman, the only thing I can concentrate on right now is the fact that the Cold Empire made us unknowingly poison our own people. If that's not a sign that they plan on attacking us then I don't know what is. So stop dawdling. Get this problem fixed and then get to work finding the materials you'll need to build better training equipment."

"I'm not your slave."

"Back to that defense again, are we? You have no idea how little help that is for you. But it doesn't matter. Either you work on cleaning the water or you don't and you go back to your planet knowing that you're responsible for letting thousands suffer."

He definitely knew that he got her with that as her face paled and her eyes widened. What should have been a glorious moment of shutting the defiant woman up for some reason was more bitter than sweet. For some reason her expression of fear and concern sent a sharp stab of pain through his chest. He was unsure of the cause so instead he forced himself on. After all, he had decided yesterday that he'd make this Woman suffer for being unattainable.

"Nothing else to say, Woman," he forced a smirk on his face as he saw her bite her trembling lip and shake her head. "Then get to work."

And then he blasted off, looking back only long enough to make sure that Kakarot was following him. Growling, he remembered why he was mad at Kakarot and it only added to his fury. He had left two hours earlier than he intended so he hoped that Kakarot was ready for 5 straight hours of sparring.

* * *

><p>6 hours later, after showering he made his way to his Father's study. He was about to open the door when he heard <em>her<em> laughter again.

'_Seems like I'm the only one that isn't on her good side,'_ he thought bitterly before pushing the door open. Both of the occupants in the room looked up at him and he noted that Bulma's good mood instantly vanished.

"Well, your Majesty, I see your son is here so I'll leave you to your business."

"Be patient, Bulma. Remember what I told you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her when she gave him a quick look before making a clicking sound with her tongue.

"If you say so, your Majesty. Now if you'll excuse me, there was something I wanted to check on before I retire for the night." She bowed before exiting the room.

There was a moment of pause before Vegeta looked at his Father who seemed more focused on his paperwork. Moving away from the door he sat down in the chair in front of the desk, noting that it was still warm. _'The woman must have been here for awhile.'_ "What did you tell her about me?"

King Vegeta barely bothered to look up, "I don't recall saying anything about you, Boy."

"Don't treat me like an idiot. Her reaction was more than enough to fill in the blanks."

"Think whatever you want. Now did you need something?"

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "What? You told me to come here. Is your memory failing you that much, Old Man?" he question while pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

"Ah, I had intended on you reporting your observations of today's work but seeing as how you only stayed ten minutes before storming off I figured that you wouldn't have much to a report."

"I heard enough," Vegeta yelled, restraining his outburst at his Father's look of warning. "I've always hated the Cold Empire for lowering our pay every time we signed those useless treaties but to find out that they purposely designed this 'advanced' sewer system the way they did… You can't tell me that they didn't know that was a main water source. Do you blame me for being so angry that I wanted to kill something?"

"No I don't and I commend you for leaving before the thing you killed was the one who brought up the bad news. However, you must also keep in mind that you are constantly being judged by Bulma and that your actions today do nothing but make her see you as nothing more than a trouble making child."

"It's not my fault that I didn't know how the sewer system was designed or that I didn't know that the water that we get here is already filtered more than anywhere else on the planet."

"That does not excuse you for accusing Bulma of killing people by not obeying your commands!" His Father bellowed out, the fist slamming on the desk startling Vegeta. "She came here to help our people, Vegeta, and how do you repay her? By reminding her that every second another person is declared sick because she didn't come here years ago to remedy our own problem? Why? How does that benefit anyone?"

Vegeta stayed silent. He already knew that he was in the wrong but he wasn't going to turn back now. She didn't do anything to deserve him torturing her? Well he didn't do anything to deserve her torturing him. What's fair is fair.

"I didn't expect you to be this childish, Boy. I knew, from seeing the women that you tend to favor, that you'd be attracted to her but I had hoped that you would be able get over the fact that you couldn't have her and see her as a business partner. Apparently I was wrong." King Vegeta shook his head before settling back down and working again.

Leaning back in his chair, Vegeta looked back on his actions today. Yes he had wanted to torture her but it wasn't nearly as fun as it was yesterday when she'd just been angry. He'd have to keep himself in check concerning those issues.

Taking a sip of water, his thoughts were brought to halt. "Why does this taste different?" He asked bringing it up to taste it again.

King Vegeta looked up for a second before smiling. "It's river water." He laughed aloud as Vegeta choked.

"That blasted Woman! Is she trying to poison us?"

"Not at all, Boy. That water is the result of today's work. It's perfectly safe."

Stunned by this news, Vegeta looked back at glass noting the difference from what he had seen earlier. He hated to admit it but she had accomplished quite a bit in such a short amount of time.

"Now then, I don't mind you arguing with her, if there's an actual point to it, but I don't want to hear anything like what you did today. You can go now."

"Gladly." Vegeta got up and left for his room, intending to put an end to this day.

However, upon passing by one of the windows overlooking the city he saw something he shouldn't have: The woman in the elite quarters.

"What is she doing? She knows that she's not supposed to go out of the palace with escorts." He watched a bit longer noting that she must be yelling at someone since her gestures were similar to when she was yelling at him. _'Yes, seeing her angry is much more amusing than seeing her in pain.'_

The smirk left his face when he saw one of the men push her, and though it was clear that it was gentle by Saiyan standards and that Bulma's balance was what caused her to fall, it still irked him. Opening up the window he jumped down, causing the laughing men to look up at him.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, what can we do for you?"

Vegeta looked down to confirm that Bulma was fine before glaring elites. "You can start by explaining why you're pushing our new scientist around."

"Oh, is that who she is? Never thought that the scientist the King ordered here would be such a looker."

As Bulma stood up and dusted herself off. "I noticed that someone delivered some of my equipment to the palace gates and just left it there, so I asked if these men would help move it inside and you know what they told me? 'Go down to the lower quarter and get the third classes to move it. They're the ones in need of work, after all.' I can't believe that anyone claiming to be of a warrior race could be such sloths."

"She's a bit big for her britches, ain't she, Prince Vegeta. Then again," the man speaking openly leered at her exposed legs, "she's not wearing any britches, is she?"

The men all laughed again and Vegeta watched Bulma's discomfort before shooting a ki blast into the ground instantly silencing them. "Get off your lazy asses and move the equipment."

"But, it's not our problem!" One of them dared to protest. "It's more stuff to clean the third classes water, isn't it? They should come here and do it."

"I don't care what it's for, just move it." Noticing that none of them were moving, he growled out. "If it's so much trouble for you to understand then I'll just strip your titles for disobedience and then it will be your problem."

"Sire you can't do that!"

"You want to test that theory," he cocked a brow looking around to see if anyone did. Seeing no one move, he continued. "I didn't think so. I'll only say this once so I suggest you spread the word. This is not just a problem for the third classes. The decline of our planet affects all of us and it requires us to analyze and work through our problems together lest we die out completely. Now get a move on." And without another word, they did, wondering what exactly was going on with their planet that even their Prince was taking this lower status woman's side.

Vegeta watched them moving the heavy boxes into the palace until they were out of site before turning to look at Bulma. "You need to work on your balance, Woman. I'd hate that you'd have to miss a week of work recovering from a broken ankle you got from tripping over something."

"My balance is just fine."

"Obviously. Now care to explain why you're outside of the palace?"

"I went to the lab to check the new equipment when I saw that it hadn't been delivered yet and went to find out where it was. When I saw it outside the palace I called Kakarot but he said that he couldn't move because he'd been sparring with you." Vegeta chuckled at that, glad that he earned a glared from her for it. "Five hours, Vegeta? Are you trying to kill him?"

"Hardly, he's the only warrior worth fighting nowadays. He deserved to be punished for planning on distracting you from your work."

"Distracting me? How?"

"Don't act like he wasn't trying to pursue you, Woman. Sorry to tell you but Kakarot won't be taking you out anytime soon."

"Pursue? You mean like courting?" Vegeta was shocked when instead of being angry Bulma started laughing again. "You… you thought that Kakarot was trying to court me?" She was now laughing so hard that she was doubled over at the waist.

"Wha…what are you laughing at?" Vegeta asked, looking around with the hopes that no one was seeing him being laughed at.

"Oh, my," she wiped away a tear, "you don't have to worry, Vegeta. Kakarot's not doing anything to disrupt my work schedule. He's not interested in me at all."

"Don't lie, of course he's interested in you," he growled out. _'He'd be crazy not to be interested in her.'_

"Vegeta, think back to yesterday, in the lab: Who was it that started the conversation about me going to Capsule Corporation?"

"It was Kakarot."

"Yes and how did he start it?"

Vegeta thought back to the inane conversation yesterday, suddenly remembering. "He asked where your black haired friend was."

"Yup."

"But today, you were talking about how he could have any woman he wanted."

"Yeah I had suspected that he had a crush on Chichi but it was confirmed when I saw how interested he was meeting her. On the way back I confronted him about it and he was nervous about getting turned down by her so I gave him a little bit of encouragement. He'd make a great boyfriend for Chichi, after all. So like I was saying, don't worry about Kakarot bothering my work, he's not even trying to."

Vegeta shut his eyes tight as he realized how much he'd blown things out of proportion. _'No wonder the Woman keeps treating me like I know nothing.'_

He jumped when he felt Bulma tap him on the forehead. "You're pretty naïve about things for someone your age, though I guess that comes from palace life. But," she smiled looking behind him at the returning elites quickly before tapping him again, "you've got potential." Then she withdrew her hand and walked past him and the elites exiting the palace gate. "Thank you for your help, gentlemen."

Vegeta watched as she walked on before narrowing his eyes_. 'Naive?'_ He wanted to yell out that he wasn't naive in the slightest but that was the root of his problem, wasn't it? He couldn't help the fact that he never bothered to eat or drink what was available outside the palace or that he'd never dealt having a rival for a woman's attention. Naive was definitely the word to describe what he was.

'_No more. I refuse to let her think so little of me. I won't be like those spoiled do nothing brats that feed off their planet's goods unaware of the people's suffering. I'm going to learn everything thing there is about this planet.'_ He smirked at his new found resolve. _'Just you wait, Woman, I'll wipe that smug look off your face and then you'll learn to respect me.'_


	6. Boundaries Crossed

A/N: There's a bit of jump in time here so don't be confused, ok. ;)

* * *

><p>"With the new materials we've gotten from Planet Euri, we'll finally be able to finish the installing plumbing and irrigation units in even the most remote areas of the planet. With those installed we can decide which areas need to focus on what resource," Bulma reported as she scanned her eyes over the clipboard, "Given that the Celrei region has such rich soil we might make them in charge of crops…"<p>

"Celrei's weather is too rainy to rely on them for that," Vegeta cut her off. "All of the crops in that area would be washed out before anything worthwhile could be grown. The Rudabaga region is a far more stable and is centrally located for optimal shipping throughout the planet."

"But the Rudabaga region has terrible soil! Nothing would grow there."

"That's why we ship some of the enriched soil from Celrei and mix it with the Rudabaga's soil. Then the land there can become more prosperous."

"Then what do you suggest for the Celrei region then?"

Vegeta smirked enjoying the annoyed tone in Bulma's voice as she continually tried to find some flaw to his plans_. _It had been four years since his Father had accepted Bulma Briefs help and in that time she had not only found ways to improve everyone's way of life but by using her business skills had negotiated with several planets and set up a universal trading route.

And in that time Vegeta had made it part of his schedule everyday to not only check in on her work but to also study the archives to learn about everything his planet had to offer. He was amazed to learn that not everywhere on Vegetasei was desert-like like the city areas surrounding the palace. There were areas filled with dense forests and areas with grass as far as the eye could see. By studying the financial books he learned more about what their ancestors had relied on for currency before the time that they were employed by the Cold Empire. And by studying the Tuffle Ruins, while waiting for Bulma to finish her work at Capsule Corporation, he learned about the benefits of modernization and often applied his findings to Bulma's potential designs, often surprising her when his ideas improved her own. He loved it when she became frustrated at him finding a flaw in her work and often tried to turn things around in her favor by bringing up some paperwork that she assume he didn't bother reading.

'_Too bad for you, Woman, I'm not the one that's misinformed this time,'_ he thought as he grabbed a file and tossed it to her. "As you can see, upon further research in the mountains of the Celrei region our men have found that there are areas rich in minerals. We need to build a refinery that will allow us to make our own source of metal instead of depending as heavily as we are on off planet sources."

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she read and re-read the report given to her. "Why wasn't I given this report?"

"Your scientists said that you weren't to be bothered for any reason so the report was sent back to me."

Bulma huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Are you telling me that you sent important paperwork to me at a time that you knew that no one could give it to me because you threatened that anyone who bothered me while I was upgrading your gravity trainer up to withstand 500x g's would lose their job?"

"You had told me that installing such a simple upgrade would only take an hour so I had figured that you would have been done by that time," Vegeta shrugged, enjoying her increasingly tense frame. "Looks like I expected too much from you."

"Don't you dare try to pass this off as my fault! When you had sent saying that you were finished with training so I could go install the upgrade you neglected to tell me that you and Kakarot had damaged it as much as you did. Of course it took more than an hour since I had to practically rewire the entire motherboard."

"Well perhaps if you remembered that Kakarot and I have higher power levels than most and that my training equipment shouldn't be the same generic design that you give everyone else then it would break down so easily."

"The design is specified for your levels but it's not made for continued use at the maximum level while you two jump around for eight straight hours. No machine can handle that."

"Then shouldn't you design one that can?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side with a lazy smirk.

Bulma stomped her foot, "Why don't you make it yourself if you think it can be improved further, you spoiled, arrogant bastard," she yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" King Vegeta yelled making the room's two other occupants jump as they had completely forgotten that he was there. "I can see that you two get a lot done _'debating'_ like this but not in my study. For now, I'll have to say that we should move ahead and implement the ideas you've discussed. Vegeta: I don't want you threatening Bulma's employees from doing their work. If it's something important like this it needs to get to her. Bulma: I know it's frustrating, but could you please find a better design for training rooms? Our people are not used to restraining themselves."

Sighing, Bulma turned to face the King again. "I'm sorry but I just can't accept that. If they want to spar that roughly, why don't they just fight outside where there's more room?"

"Because we don't get the effects from the increased gravity, of course," Vegeta answered as if it was the most obvious thing that anyone could see.

"But why? Shouldn't we be focused more on peace than on training for war?"

"I would rather rip my tail off than make peace with the Cold Empire. They're acting as if they want to but I know that they're up to something."

"And yet they've done nothing during all of the time that I've been here. What, are you going to attack them based on the sewer system they made for you? That could have just been a flaw in the architect's design. Did you ever think of the possibility that he just didn't know that that was a main source of drinking water?"

"Yes, Bulma, we did," King Vegeta answered this time "which is why we never brought it up to them. There's no proof of ill intent but that's not the only reason we're expecting that something is up. We've also captured several spies from the Cold Empire."

"Spies? Couldn't they have just been people visiting?"

"I would be okay with accepting that if they had admitted that they were from the Cold Empire in the first place. Instead they have been coming here with false paperwork claiming to be from other, non-related planets."

"Well I don't blame them seeing as how you'd probably not let them in if they just admitted the truth."

"I understand your disbelief, Bulma, but for us it's enough to prepare for the worse. So I'll be expecting more out of your equipment."

"I… yes, your Majesty," Bulma replied knowing that further discussion on the subject would just be ignored.

"Now then, I'll see you two later."

Bulma and Vegeta both got up and left the room. Despite the fact that they were both going in the same direction, they kept to themselves: Bulma brooding, Vegeta enjoying her brood and wondering what he could say to agitate her further.

"Don't say anything," Bulma hissed through her clenched teeth.

"What are those domestic felines you mentioned called? You sound like a tiny version of one of those."

"Kittens. And I might be adorable like one," she smiled at him a fluffed her hair before glaring at him again, "but even kittens have teeth and will attack if prodded too much."

"Yes, you've shown your teeth before when you were trying to negotiate with the Euriopian Royalty. I do recall having to step in and finish that in your place after they tried to have you removed."

"Do you blame me? Every time your Father sets up a meeting about setting up a trade route with these planets the royals are all for it but the second they see me they sneer and refuse to take me seriously."

"Perhaps they're allergic to kittens," Vegeta suggested easily catching the clipboard she threw at him.

"This isn't a joke. I can't believe how narrow minded these people are. At least the King understands that work has to be done before results can happen. They honestly wondered why it would take a month to set up a trade route between planets that only takes one week of travel. Um, hello? Resource gathering, setting up shipping stations, currency conversion."

"Well it's done now so there's no point in worrying about it."

Bulma's fury was suddenly gone, replaced by a sad look that made Vegeta's gut twist in a way he hadn't experienced in years. "Yes, it's done now. Thanks to you. And the next time it'll be exactly the same; either you or your Father having to seal the deal. Because that's how it'll always be. No matter how much work I do it'll never amount to anything in those people's eyes because I wasn't born in a palace."

Vegeta had nothing to say to her comment. There was nothing to say after all. The system was not something that could be changed, though he had to admit that the subject had crossed his mind several times during the years. While researching the planet to be ready to face Bulma head on he had also became aware that all of the Saiyans living outside this area were classified as being third class meaning that the only Saiyans that labeled as elite class were the few thousand living in the city. At first he had pushed this knowledge aside deeming it as unnecessary since the social class system didn't need to change but the more he thought about it the more he realized that the planet's defense forces were possibly lacking because of this pre-ordained divide. Should he really sit back and accept the elites as the best soldiers simply because of their bloodline or was it worth looking into.

A ringing sound interrupted his thoughts. Bulma stopped and reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. "Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Bulma, you need to get to Capsule Corporation now!"

"Chichi! Why are you at work?" Bulma yelled at her angrily as she walked over to the railing, looking off at the horizon as if she was trying to see Capsule Corporation despite the distance. "You know that you're on bed rest."

Vegeta watched as Bulma talked to her assistant, Chichi he reminded himself. It was hard to forget the name when it was all Kakarot seemed to talk about these past few years. First it was how he wanted to pursue her, then about how she had accepted his advances. Next it was about how they were going to be mated. Nowadays it was more and more about the birth of his first son. The due date was coming up quickly so it was easy to see why Bulma was so worried for her.

"I know but this is an emergency. Something's wrong with the power supply at Capsule Corporation."

"What?"

"Yes. The computers, the equipment, the lights and air conditioning. Everything is down."

"I can't believe this. I'll get my things and go as soon as possible."

"Should I send Kakarot over to bring you? We really need this done now."

"Yes, that will be fine."

Vegeta grabbed her arm. "No," at Bulma's glare, Vegeta added. "It'll take him an hour to get here."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"…I'll take you. This might be a case of sabotage by the Cold Empire so I should go and investigate anyway."

"Oh please, not this again."

Chichi's voice cut through. "It would be faster though. We need to get this stuff running soon or else we'll never make the quota for this next order."

"Fine. I'll be there in a little over an hour," she confirmed as she hung up. "I don't know what your problem is."

"My problem is that you're standing here talking instead of getting what you need. I'd like to get this over with soon, if possible."

"Ugh, fine. Stay here. I'll be right back." She then turned and quickly jogged down the corridor in the direction of her room.

Meanwhile Vegeta leant back against the wall, waiting impatiently for her to get back. He knew that it would have been easier for him to let Kakarot come and pick her up but the thought of him flying her still didn't sit well with him. Despite Kakarot being mated and having no feelings for Bulma outside of 'friendship' he still held some resentment for the man.

He felt someone crash into him and he looked down to tease Bulma about her clumsiness when he realized that it wasn't her but one of the palace's pleasure slaves.

"Oh I'm so sorry, sire, I truly didn't mean to run into you," she said shaking as if she expected to be killed at any moment. Instead Vegeta just ran his eyes down her figure, taking in her sheer garment, rose colored skin, and delicate features. Upon noticing his look she jumped to the obvious conclusion. "Ah, I sorry. Is there, um, is there something I can do for you?" She asked, shaking more and she bowed in the way that she had been taught while presenting herself.

Vegeta kept his eyes glued on her wondering what was different. Four years ago he would have already ordered her to be in his bedroom before he returned that evening. Yes Saiyan women were fine, strong women but he preferred the more exotic looking ones, the ones that looked like they'd be soft to the touch. So it was odd to him that he was seeing an exotic looking woman, that was still close enough to a Saiyan physique to not be strange and not feel any lust for her.

"No. Watch where you're going next time." At the woman's confused look, he turned away and added, "You may go now."

He didn't even pay attention to her bow again before running past him as fast as she could. All he could think about was what happened, or rather what didn't happen. _'When was the last time I slept with a woman?'_ The fact that he couldn't remember was warning enough that something was possibly wrong with him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Bulma's voice rang through the hall as she walked towards him.

Vegeta took in Bulma's appearance, noting that she had on a pair of denim shorts that reached mid thigh and a loose tank top that was already dirty with grease. It was nothing to look at, especially compared to the scanty outfit the pleasure slave had been wearing but for some reason it was affected his libido much more. He had tried over the years to not see Bulma as an object of lust and any frustration he had felt had pushed into teasing and taunting her but at the moment he couldn't help but remember that he would be carrying her for an hour.

Once they were both outside, Bulma reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he found that it required more effort than usual to just pick her up instead of pressing the rest of her body into his. Soon, though, she was settled into his arms.

"Here we go. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself, okay?" Bulma said with a teasing wink. If only she knew.

'_Ugh, why me?'_ Vegeta questioned, taking a deep breath and grabbing hold of his deepest control before blasting off into the sky.

* * *

><p>There we go, four years later, one year before the first two chapters. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing. Anyway, I hope you're still liking this story, only two more chapters left. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review, I love getting feedback.<p> 


	7. Unknown Pain

The entire corporation was filled with panicking scientists, each pausing only long enough to receive a new order from Bulma before moving on to their assigned task. It was of the utmost importance that things return to normal as soon as possible. After all, if they failed to meet the demands even once they risk the reputation of not only the company but the entire trading system.

Vegeta watched as Bulma searched through the entire compound looking for whatever it was that had brought what had happened. After two hours of searching, the solution was finally found: someone had changed one of the generator's sources to a much high voltage causing the entire thing to overheat and malfunction and much like a domino effect the rest of the generator's followed suit.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," Bulma stated as she stood back watching the final repairs being done.

"The generator just somehow switched to a different source at the opposite side of the room?"

"I refuse to believe that someone would purposely destroy our equipment. First off, they'd have to understand which power source would overheat the generator."

"You're not the only one in the universe with a voltage tester, Woman."

"Second, only employees are allowed into Capsule Corporation. Unless you're claiming that one of my own people sabotaged us then I don't see how else it could happen."

"You're underestimating the Cold Empire's resources and overestimating the loyalty of your own people. Even if everyone here is innocent, there is still the possibility of a shape shifter taking on the appearance of a human."

"Are there really shape shifters? Have you personally seen one?"

"I've never seen one that could change form entirely but I do know that one of the top soldiers in the Cold Empire has the ability to switch his psyche with another."

He noted that Bulma paled slightly at his confirmation. _'Good maybe she'll finally take things seriously.'_

A sudden scream startled many of the scientists causing them to bump into each other and nearly knocking Bulma down had it not been for Vegeta catching her.

"What's going on?" Chichi asked.

An elderly lady clutching her heart looked down at the ground. "Nothing… I bumped into this bush and a mouse jumped out," she admitted clearly embarrassed.

Several people laughed realizing how silly the overreaction was and got back to work.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Briefs," the young man that bumped into her apologized as he dusted himself off before running back into the building.

Vegeta noted that Bulma continued to watch the door where the man ran off. "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something. In any case, I'm done here so we can go."

Vegeta looked at her for a moment with disbelief before picking her up. There were some things that he needed to think about himself.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was glad for the distraction of the possible sabotage during the flight back. His control had nearly snapped every time the woman's fidgeting caused his fingers to brush her smooth skin. Each time he had reminded himself that he couldn't have her and that they were in an emergency situation but he eventually got to the point where he had to remind himself why those were important points.<p>

Now she seemed to be considering the sabotage issue as much as he was since she wasn't trying to have a conversation with him or moving around as much. Due to the new factors, Vegeta barely realized that an hour had gone by until he saw the Palace come into view. Landing in the courtyard he looked down at Bulma.

"We're here, Woman. Get down." Vegeta jumped when he felt Bulma's warm forehead press against his neck. "What are you doing?" After not getting an answer he tried again. "Woman?"

"Ah, sorry I'm… just not feeling too good. I think today's work has finally caught up to me. Look, I know that you hate me but if it's not too much trouble, can you take me directly to my room. It feels like I'm going to fall asleep in the hallway if I try to walk."

Vegeta watched her for a few seconds before taking off to her room. _'So she wasn't thinking about the issue then. I'll have to make sure to harass her about that until she takes it seriously later.'_ Upon reaching the door, he set her down. He waited until she got her balance before taking a step back, watching as she swayed a bit while fumbling for her keys. _'Has she always been that pale?'_

"Here we go. Room key," Bulma said aloud as if speaking made the object more real. After a few attempts she finally got the key into the lock and opened the door. "Thanks, Vegeta. I can make it from here."

"You're not doing a very good job of convincing me of that," Vegeta half-joked as he watched he sway again.

"I'm fine… I'm just tired. I'm going to go straight to bed now. G'night," she smiled with a noticeably distant look in her eyes before closing the door gently behind her.

Vegeta stood there for a few seconds before turning to walk down the hall. However after only a few steps a soft thump brought his attention back to the room.

Making his way back to the door he turned the handle, unsurprised that she hadn't bothered to lock it. He didn't have to look too far into the room to see Bulma collapsed on the ground. Sighing, he knelt down and shook her shoulder. "Woman, wake up. You can't sleep here," he chuckled a bit at her weakness.

His humor was cut short as he rolled her over and saw that her eyes were open. _'She isn't asleep then why did she…'_

"Ve…Vegeta… I can't… I can't feel anything," Bulma mumbled in a cracked whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that it was just my arm, that it was tired from all the work I did… but now everything else feels numb."

Vegeta looked down at her arm, turning it slightly until he noticed that there was a small wound, nearly invisible to the naked eye. "Damnit, Woman, why didn't you say something?" He yelled as he jumped up and hit the emergency button.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Briefs?"

"Send medical help here now! The Woman has been poisoned!"

"Right away, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at the intercom knowing that it'd be less than five minutes for the medical crew to get here but still feeling as if that wasn't fast enough.

"Vegeta… are you still here?"

He looked over at her. "Yes, Woman."

"Please… don't leave me…," Vegeta flinched at the plea. If he hated the sight of her in emotional pain, seeing her in physical pain was much worse. He knew that he shouldn't get too close, in case the poison could be spread by touch, but he couldn't stop himself from kneeling next to her again.

He watched as she stared blankly up at him with a smile. _'Why is she smiling? Is the poison affecting her mind?'_

"Your Father was right," she said weakly to him.

Vegeta blinked, wondering if he heard her correctly. "What?"

"Four years ago… after you stormed off during the first day of work… I talked to your Father. I was… so furious that you knew so little about the real world. But your Father… he said that it was his fault because he saw the problem with the social system and was too afraid to change it. He said that you were a victim of the same system, trained since you were young that a person's worth was decided before they were born and not because of their actions. But he also said… that you were brave enough to break the cycle and learn about what this planet really needs."

"Woman, stop talking. You're wasting energy," Vegeta looked away to the door wondering what was taking the medical team so long.

"I thought he was putting too much faith in you. After all, you'd been raised for 23 years believing that everything should be given to you. Why would you bother taking the time to learn about how things really work? After seeing you storm off to train when such important work was to be done… not to mention you blaming me for harming others if I didn't work fast enough… made me think less of you. But since then, every time you come to check in on the work, you seem to know more and more about what needs to be done. Part of me was frustrated about it, seeing you getting an ego boost from pointing out when I didn't know everything, but I think… I think I was also impressed that you had gone to such lengths to make yourself a wiser person."

"I...," Vegeta's words caught in his throat at her compliment. He never imagined getting such words of praise from her. She hated him. She was almost always angry with him. She wouldn't have such positive thoughts about him. "You're being delusional, Woman." He looked away to the door again but jumped when he felt her hand touch his cheek. Slowly he turned, looking at the small smile on her face, not understanding why it was making his chest hurt so much.

"Your determination is admirable. Not many in your position would bother bettering themselves since they already think that they were the cream of the crop. You'll be a better king because of it. Even if you're a bit of a jerk, it's fun to argue with you every now and then. It's rare to find a challenge when you're known as the smartest being from your planet so by studying so much you've forced me to study more as well. I guess you can chalk up another win that you've made the genius woman have to work to keep her title."

His chest clenched again, the sweet words of praise coming from her stabbed through him each time.

Her hand moved along his cheek gently as if she was afraid he'd disappear if she moved too fast. "You're smart, strong, brave, not to mention that you're really quite handsome."

Vegeta's eyes widened at that comment. _'Is it possible... does she want me like I want her?' _He'd held back for so long because he knew that he couldn't force her into anything but if she lusted for him then it wouldn't be so wrong, would it?

"You'll make a great husband one day, Vegeta," she finally lost the last of her energy, dropping her hand and closing her eyes as she spoke once more on the verge of passing out. "I'm sure you'll make some princess really happy."

Vegeta stared down at Bulma's pale face. He knew that he should be checking her pulse or waking her back up but he couldn't force himself to move. The tight feeling in his chest had him frozen in place, unable to comprehend anything outside of what she had just said.

Thankfully a knock at the door allowed him enough of an escape from her words to get up and let them in. He had stayed long enough to have the doctors confirm that it was poison. And not a common type of poison but a rare poison that could only be obtained in the Cold Empire that was specifically designed to take effect an hour after the initial wound was made and disappear entirely from the body leaving no trace. It was more than enough reason to declare war on the Cold Empire so he made his way to confront his Father with the news.

* * *

><p>The next day, shortly before the Saiyans were to take off, Bulma woke up. Vegeta leant against the wall outside her room in the medical ward listening to her speak with Kakarot and Chichi. He refused to go in himself.<p>

"I can't believe that someone would try to poison me," Bulma shook her head in disbelief.

He could hear Chichi, near tears at the thought. "It's absolutely horrible, Bulma. Do you have any idea when it happened?"

"I remember working at Capsule Corp as clear as day but my memory gets a bit foggy trying to remember the trip back. I know that I made it into my room but after that, nothing. Anyway, Kakarot, you can't be going now. I mean, Chichi's likely to give birth any day now."

"I know, Bulma, but I've already made my decision. You've done so much for all of the Saiyans, for someone to attack you because of all the good you've done, it's unforgivable."

"But…," Bulma tried to argue.

"And it's not just me. Usually only the Elite class would be allowed on a mission like this but so many from the other classes have joined together under the King's permission to stop this cruel game once and for all. I'm sorry if you disagree with my decision, but this is something we all have to do."

Tears ran down Bulma's face. Vegeta couldn't see it but he could sense it. He pushed away from the wall and made his way outside.

'_So she doesn't remember our 'conversation'? How lucky for her,' _Vegeta thought bitterly remembering each word perfectly.

She had praised him for how much he had learned in the past few years but the second that she had subtly suggested that she had feelings for him, perhaps equal to what he had for her, he had foolishly entertained the idea that they could possibly be together. But in the end, that was impossible. Because as great of a mate that he would one day be, he would only be allowed to mate someone within his own social class. Bulma wouldn't allow herself a single night of pleasure or even several nights of pleasure. She would likely only be with someone that could potentially be with her in the long term.

He realized how naive he still was. Because he had never actually gotten past this intense lust for her; because every time he teased her it was because he wanted her to be thinking about him at every possible moment. And because deep down, he had always assumed that he would be able to have her as his own, despite the social class rule.

To publicly pursue her would be seen as a slap in the face of tradition and despite his Father's belief that he was brave enough to change the system he couldn't. He wasn't willing to sacrifice his title as Prince for something as simple as lust and he wasn't brave enough to admit that it was more than lust that he was feeling for her.

All he knew was that every moment he saw her was killing him. He needed to put as much distance between them as possible but he couldn't trust himself to stay away. If anything he was a glutton for punishment and would try to ignore his slow death if it meant that he could continue to see her every day. So the only solution left was to make her stay away from him. While she may have put up with his insults in the past, he doubted that she would tolerate too much more of it. He just had to wait and find the right moment to strike making her never want to see him again.

And he would do it. Even if it meant making her hate him.


	8. Admittance

_Present Day_

Vegeta continued to stare up at the stars while listening to the sounds of the party-goers enjoying themselves in the banquet hall. Reflecting on the past five years made him realize how foolish and annoying they truly were. In there they chatted and ate to their content, uncaring that the reason that the Saiyans had been able to defeat King Cold and end the cruelty of the Cold Empire was due to the same woman that they belittled just an hour before.

And so, despite his final struggle to deny it he couldn't any longer: the safety of his title wasn't worth watching this social class system live on another day.

It made absolutely no sense to allow those born as elites to wallow in wealth barely bothering to train while ninety percent of the planet's inhabitants worked every day to become stronger regardless of the lack of reward.

It was completely ridiculous that only royalty was allowed to be welcomed with open arms when the majority of people using the trading routes were normal merchants and civilians looking for business.

And furthermore, it was insulting to listen these idiots completely disregard Bulma's achievements simply because they didn't want to acknowledge all of the work that went into making the universe better for everyone being done by someone that wasn't a noble.

And so, he would stop messing around and put his plans into action. Because nothing was going to get better sitting around watching life pass him by. Because as the future ruler of this planet, it was up to him to decide what was best for the people despite their protests against change.

He smirked as he turned to look towards the hall that led to Bulma's room. _'But mostly because I'm a greedy bastard and can't wait to continue where she left off.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay guys, that's it. I know you're probably upset that they don't get together but even considering the fact that it has been awhile since I originally wrote this continuation, I still feel that this is a good ending for this story. Thank you for reading, I hope you all liked it._  
><em>


End file.
